Disapproved Love
by Cookiere4
Summary: James Norington has finally graduated from college and he's dating a girl who is four years younger than him.Will their relationship stay strong while his father,her father,and her best friend's fiance disapprove of their relationship.Modern day James/OC
1. Chapter 1

Things you need to know-

Avril-James' girlfriend who is 21 years old

James is 25 years old and has graduated college

Zane-Avril's best friend's fiance

A Disapproved Love

Yes, he is older than me but, its not by too much. Yes, I love him.I love him with all my heart. My friend's fiance is very mad at me for being in love with him but, can you blame me. He is amazing, nice, cut, and hot. I love him.

Last night was very interesting because James and I were together in his room kissing and then in came my friend's fiance Zane. "What are you doing?" "What does it look like we're doing?" I asked very irritated. "Hey, just wondering. And Jack wants to see James." "Ok." said James. He started to get off the bed but then I grabed a hold of his hand and pulled him back on the bed."Hurry back." "I will." We then kissed and right when it started to get passionate we heared Jack yell "Oi! Were are you James?" "Coming!" yelled James.

The next day

"Oh my god!" I yelled. "Huh?" asked a very tired James. "I was supposed to go home_ last night_! My mom is so going to kill me." "Hey! Relax. Call her and tell her your're alriht and you'll be home around noon." "Alright, but if she kills me or yells at me when I get home, I'm blaming it all on you." "Alright but, how about we have a little repeat of last night?" "Sure, but let me call hiome."

"Hey mom and dad. I just called to let you know that I lost track of time last night and I'll be home by noon. Bye." "so noone was home?" "Yep. So how about that we take up on that offer of yours." "I thought you would never ask."

I would have to say that i don't think it's my best work but it is only my 2 fanfic. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I sadly do not own Pirates. :( but I do wish I own James Norrington.

Chapter 2

"Mom! Dad! I'm home! Hello! Anybody here?" Avril then looked around and found a note on the table.

Avril

We went to Home Depot to buy a new sink. See you in a bit.

Love,

Mom and Dad

"O.k. then. What to do? What to do?" asked Avril to herself. "Boo!" "Seth!"Seth Sheppard is my best friend, Caitlyn's, brother and also one of my good friends. He can be really annoying too. "What do you want Seth? Wait a minute. How did you even get in here?" "Oh. Yeah. You should tell your parental units to make sure to lock the door. They could get robbed." "Yeah by you." "Well, you know I have had my eyes on that big flat screen tv in your living room. That would be pretty cool in the band room. Not your band room which is the basement. My band room! '... Oh boy. Here he goes again.'

"You know, the one that we used our money on. That we took our precious time soundproofing so that we don't disrupt the peace in the neighborhood so that the evil neighbors next doordon't get mad. You know the one with the evil chiwawa that goes grrrr..." "SETH!" "What?" "Shut up!" "Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." "I just had a long night. I didn't get enough sleep last night that's all." "Oh. I see. Had a little fun with the boyfriend last night. Huh?" "No! O.k. Yes, I did have a little fun last night with my boyfriend, and his name is James." "Oh what ever! Like I give a fuck." Well, you should because hes my future husband." "Wait he proposed to you?" "Well, not yet." "Ha!" "Oh shut up!"

Just then Justin Timberlake's 'Sexy back' started to play. Avril then ran into the kitchen and grabed her phone. "Hello." "Hey baby. Whats up?" said James. "Nothin' much. Just the usual Seth being annoying." "I resent that!" said Seth in the background. "Ah. Well, I just called to see if you were still up for tomorrow. Are you?" "Yes. I am still up for tomorrow." "Alright. Just checking. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." "Yep. Bye." "Bye. I love you." "Love you too." Then Avril hanged up and turned to find Seth right behind her. "Awww. How cute?" "Shut up Seth."


End file.
